Foodstuffs such as breads, pastries, and the like are commonly preserved within the home, often in a refrigerator. While such foodstuffs can be preserved in the home without refrigeration, useful lifetime of the foodstuff is extended with refrigeration. Unfortunately, refrigerators are typically large and relatively expensive, and have a limited volume for storage. Understandably, if the refrigerator is used to maintain breads and the like, there will be less refrigerator storage for meats, vegetables, beverages, etc.
What is needed, is a more compact, less expensive apparatus for preserving breads, pastries, and the like. Preferably such apparatus should be scalable, for example, to fit on a kitchen countertop.
The present invention provides such a system.